Some things in life you wish you could control
by PadfootRSH
Summary: RyouXIchigo. Ryou decides he's never going to tell Ichigo how he feels for her but under certain circumstances one thing leads to anothor right into awkward scenarios. Can they ever be more then just friends?


Chapter. 1. Addicted.

Ryou's short-cropped blonde hair was ashrew from ruffling his frustrated fingers throught it as he had spent hours pouring over his labtop, trying to figure out the combination and workload he had to accomplish, working over his tiredness and aching eyes. Aching eyes that were for all the while still delicately handsome. Dark eyes that were deep and flashing shades of blue and that seemed to pierce right through anything he stared at.

He sighed, hiding a yawn.

He was spending way more time on the computer then he ever should.

If I keep on sitting like thishe thought idly, my body will become a bubbling pool of fat.

Still at the moment there was no signs of even a strip of fat on him. He had the body of a atheltic. Six feet high, at eighteen years of age, muscles rippling down his arms, he was a highly attractive prey for the feminine counterpart. They eyed him greedily, waiting for their moment. Disappointed as all their flirting was snapped right down, any suggestions immediately drawn out and non-responding.

He didn't really care, he supposed he was a heart-breaker but he was the one getting his heart broken.

It was kind of ironic.

Even after three years of knowing her, his mind revolved around only her, the only one for him.

He glanced quickly over his computer at the strawberry red-head Ichigo

_I heard you're doing okay but i want you to know _

_I'm a dick_

_I'm addicted to you._

Ryou was dick and he knew it. He loved getting on her nerves, teasing her...

Her red-hair swung back and forth as grumbling she mopped cafe Mew Mews floor.

He smirked, he couldn't help it.

She was always grumbling. She was a whiner. A highly annoying, cute, whiner.

At sixteen years of age she had finally...well...He couldn't put it any other way...blossomed. She had curves and hips and a slender body that many guys, as far as Ryou knew, were interested in her.

And she was the opposite of Ryou, at least when it came to dating.

She was as boy-crazy and ditzy as it came.

She would accept any date but seemed to date only casually. Her last serious relationship had been-since-well maysai.

And still Ryou couldn't help have a rage hidden deep inside him at Maysai. He had to contain all his fury however, or he would have destoyed the boy, his temper was not one to mess with.

And that rage hadn't dispassiated. It was still their, deep down, brooding. Maysaia having long since left all the lives of this little inhabitant town.

_I can't pretend I don't care when you don't think about me_

_do you think i deserve this?_

A loud crash brought him out of his thoughts and reverie along with a stream of profanity coming from the flustered and angry strawberry's mouth. A large pile of broken dishes lay at her feet.

He couldn't help it, he let out a chuckle.

And being the feline cat that she was, it was no surprise that she turned around and immediately glared at him. Her deep blue eyes penetrating.

He only gave a smug smirk as a response that he knew infuriated her to no ends.

It was fun to make her angry. Most definitely.

Her face turned scarlet.

Even though in three years her body may have changed physically she was still the same immature Ichigo on the inside.

The Ichigo he had gotten to know long ago.

_Since the day I met you and after all we've been through_

_I tried to make you happy _

_I did all that i could _

_just to keep you but you left anyway._

Still Ryou's and Ichigo's relationship hadn't changed much since that of years ago. He was still the boss and she was still the worker, they argued worse then brother and sister, and enjoyed moments at times like best friends.

They may have had love and hate moments but they had each other's back in the end. Even though their may have been a particular nasty fall in the beginning.

"Do you have anything better to do then stare at me all day?" She snapped heatedly.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not staring at _you. _I wouldn't want to. I just love staring at the fool you make of yourself everyday in this cafe"

"Ryou-get-a life" She hissed stomping off.

Yes. He was a ass to her. A know-it-all jerk.

But he assumed it was better then pronouncing his undenying love for her, she would probably run away and hate him even more if he said that.

_I'm trying to forget that I'm addicted to you_

_but i want it and i need it_

_I'm addicted to you_

He had decided long ago, he shouldn't tell her he loved her. Partially because he was afraid that he'd be rejected that they wouldn't even be able to go back to this. To now. But lose touch with each other completely and things would become awkward whenever they were together.

Besides... acting like a jerk was safer.

And the second reason was that deep down, he knew Ichigo still loved Maysai and couldn't, no, _wouldn't, _forget about him.

"I love Maysaia, I love him!" Those words echoed in his head whenever he gritted his teeth to try and ask her to something...anything...

and they kept his mouth closed and teeth clenched.

_Now it's over _

_can't forget what you said_

_and i never want to do this again heart breaker_

**So what do you think? It's definitely gonna move forward but please review!**


End file.
